She's a Keeper
by lisapizzalol
Summary: Mitchie meets Alex at the club and starts to fall for her but what she doesn't know is that Alex has a history of being a player
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the club, i was wearing black heels and a black dress barley passing my ass. It had a lacy back, my hair was curled down and had the Snooki poof in the front. I felt all eyes suddenly land on me, i was walking in with my arms linked to my best friend Lilly. She was wearing a red dress, it ended right above her knee she had black heels and her hair was straightened and it landed to the middle of her back.  
We went to where they served the drinks and asked for the usual, i pulled out my wallet but some guys next to us said they got it but we had to say our names first.

"My names Mitchie and this right here is my friend Lilly" She smiled at them and winked, I laughed and the bartender handed us our drinks.

We got up and walked away from there, we headed towards the back of the club and i turned my head while walking to say something to Lilly because she was walking behind me and i bumped into someone.

"Hey what the fuck?" They made me spill my drink a little.

"I'm so sorry OMG i such a klutz" She started to panic and looked all around the club

"It's fine just be careful" I sighed and kept walking. I leaned against a wall and finished what was left off my drink. Lilly was laughing so hard since the girl bumped me.

"Why do you keep laughing it wasn't funny" i giggled

"Yes it was she looked like a little lost puppy" Lilly turned to the crowd of people dancing.

"Looks like the klutz could dance though" .She winked at me and i handed her my glass.

I made my way towards the crowd and tapped her on the shoulder. She stopped dancing and looked back at me. She smiled and pulled me in to dance. This girl wasted no time. I danced with her and while we danced with chest touching and barley any space between us. She was so sexual while she dance, she bit her bottom lip and i placed my hands on her hips while she rocked them and looked up at me.

She turned so now her ass was on my crotch and she began to grind, she placed her hand on the back of her neck. People in the club began to whistle, i whispered in her ear.

"What's your name princess?" She giggled when she heard me call her princess.

"Alex..." She whispered back. The song ended at she pulled away from our place and we stared at each other. I grabbed her hand and brought her to where i was before with Lilly.

"Well well Miss klutz i didn't know you could dance like that"

"I'm clumsy not uncoordinated" She winked and i bit my bottom lip.

"I'm still here!" Lilly was watching the way me and Alex were communicating.

Alex and i began to blush, i wanted to ask her if she was into girls like i was because she sure as hell was making it seem that way. But i decided to hold off the question.


	2. Chapter 2

**Review pretty please :)**

"I'm going to get more drinks so you guys can mingle" Lilly winked and walked away.

"She's such a dork" I smiled at Alex

"She's a real cute dork" I began to feel a little jealous she was calling my best friend cute. She than grabbed my face and made me look into her beautiful brown eyes and she walked closer into me. "But your cuter...I never got your name beautiful" she pouted and i giggled at how adorable she looked.

"My name is Mitchie" I bit my bottom lip

"Is that short for something?"

"Michelle..." I never really tell people my full name so i was surprised when i told someone i just met.

"Does everyone call you Mitchie?" She looked at me and licked her lips. I gulped i was getting so nervous that i couldn't even make out words to respond to her.

"Y-yes" I stuttered damn it, she just giggled.

"Well" She came closer so our lips were now centimeters apart "I don't want to be just anybody so I'll call you" she got even closer so i felt her breath on my lips. "Michelle...OK cutie?" She pulled back and winked at me.

"Mhm" Mhm? What the hell is wrong with me? She just did this whole little flirt thing and i said mhm? GOSH Mitchie can you be even stupider?

I guess she noticed i zoned out for a minute because she came close to my ear with out me noticing and whispered into my ear.

"Don't be nervous Michelle" I felt a shiver travel down my spine, i couldn't breathe normal this girl had so much power. She was very smooth

We were together all night and the club was close to closing so we were getting ready to say goodbye. I ended up on her lap with my arms around her neck and she had hers around my waist.

"Gimme your hand Michelle" I loved when she said my name she sounded so elegant. I placed my hand in front of her and she took out a pen from her purse and wrote her number on it and drew a smiley face next to it. "I want to see you again beautiful so contact me"

I stood up and got off her lap and just nodded, she kept me speechless. She gave me a kiss on the cheek before she walked away, i watched her leave she rocked her hips as she walked and before leaving the door she looked back and met my eyes, she blew me a kiss and bit her lip and walked out.

"Earth to Mitchie!" Lilly tried to grab my attention

"What?" I snapped at her

"I like it when you don't meet anyone" she laughed and i just rolled my eyes. She linked her arms to mine and we hopped in her car, the car drive was silent all i kept thinking about was Alex.

Lilly pulled up in front of our apartment, we lived together in a small apartment building since i got kicked out of my parents house for dropping out of high school and because i was gay, they were all churchy and disliked gay's so i quit school and they told me to choose school and church or leave, so i left. But hey, now i live with my best friend and we have food in our fridge.

We walked to the main door and went to the elevators, I pressed the 'up' button and waited for the ding. We stepped in and Lilly pressed number 7 I hated elevators, i got stuck in them a lot.

We made it to our apartment door and i ran inside after Lilly opened it and I ran up the stairs to my room and changed. I crawled into bed and got my phone out, I put Alex's name in my phone as ' Alex:* ' and than waited five minutes before i would text her, didn't want too seem eager you know.

To- Alex:* 3:49 am : It's Michelle beautiful :)

I breathed in and let out a big breath, she was amazing and it felt like forever waiting for her to reply to me. This girl had some type of charm and she had me under it, I finally felt my phone vibrating indicating she replied.

Alex:* 3:53 am: I had a wonderful time with you cutie :) I'm really tired so I'm going to text you later in the morning sweet dreams princess xoxo

I smiled to myself and closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

When i woke up i saw the sun light peaking through my shades, i glanced over at my clock and saw it was 10 in the morning.

"Shit"

I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet, i picked out a green tank top and a short jean skirt. I ran over to my dresser and got out my pink hello kitty socks, i hopped with one foot trying to put them on while standing i went to my closet and looked for my green and white converse i found them and tried to put them on while going down the stairs. BAD idea i tumbled down the steps, Lilly couldn't stop laughing she was still in her pajamas eating toast.

"I am OK thanks for asking" I rolled my eyes and stood up. I dusted off my skirt and straightened out my tank top.

"Um you have morning hair go fix it dummy!" She laughed again, i just ran upstairs and i put my hair up in a pony tail and brushed my teeth.

When i came downstairs Lilly was standing at the door and handed me my phone as i walked out. I got in the car and before i started the car i saw that i got a text from Alex. I smiled to myself and opened the text.

Alex:* 10:10 am : I woke up and couldn't stop thinking about you beautiful...so how about you and me go for lunch at this pizza place ?

I was cheesing from ear to ear and replied yes and slipped my phone in my pocket. I started driving in a rush cutting people off and than finally i arrived to my destination. I got out of the car and knocked on the door, the old woman finally opened the door.

"Oh thank you darling i thought you weren't going to make it, I'm all late but thanks hunny there is pasta on the stove i should be back by noon or so" she kept rambling on about being safe and what not and i just nodded.

I baby sit during the summer, i don't baby sit just any kids though i baby sit Stella and Joey King. They are snotty little rich kids who are always getting in to trouble but there parents pay big money so i suck it up and do it.

"Mitchie!" Stella ran to me and jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist, they were bad but these kids were my life. I loved them so much.

"Get off her Stella it is my turn" They were always arguing on who will hug me, hold my hand or help me cook. It was adorable.

"Guys relax" I laughed and they started tugging on my hands pulling me to the play room.

Stella was nine so she was the one who wanted to be like me the most and paint her nails and talk about boys, Joey was six so she just wanted me to play with her dolls and have tea parties. I really liked being with them and usually didn't mind if there granny was late but today i had a date for lunch so she better be on time.

Someone was knocking on the door so i went to open it. It was a little girl in a rainbow tutu and a pink shirt.

"Is Joey here my mom is picking her up for our play date at the spa" She smiled

"Uh yeah...JOEY PLAY DATE AT THE SPA WITH A GIRL NAMED...what's you name?"

"Zuri"

"SOMEONE NAMED ZURI!" Joey ran down the steps and out the front door. I guess this left me to baby sit only Stella.

"This leaves me and you short one" I giggled and grabbed her hand.

"So any boyfriends yet Mitchie?"

"Actually Stella I don't like boys" I put my head down i hope she didn't ask me anything else i didn't know how to talk about this with a nine-year old.

"Mommy was right your gay...It's OK Mitchie everyone is a little gay" She giggled these girls were adorable.

I let her paint my nails and finally her granny came, it was exactly noon. I checked my phone and saw Alex texted me the address to meet her. I said bye to Stella and she didn't want to let me go, after 10 minutes of her granny pulling her away from my leg i got in the car and drove off.

I got to the pizza place and saw Alex sitting at the tables outside with a medium size pizza and two drinks. I got out and giggled while making my way to her.

"Hey Michelle"

"Hey" I sat down

"You look beautiful"

"You don't look so bad yourself" I made her blush and she handed me my drink.

"Try the pizza" She took a slice and moved her seat closer to me and offered to feed me the slice. I opened my mouth and she put a piece in my mouth getting sauce on my top lip. She giggled and said she would clean it off. She got a napkin and dabbed on the spot, we looked into each others eyes and she leaned in closer and right when she was going to kiss me...

"Alex? What the hell" It was a girl with brown hair. Alex responded to her

"Caitlyn it isn't what it looks like!" She got up and ran over to her. I looked down at my lap awkwardly

"I knew you couldn't change Alex don't bother calling me" The girl than looked at me.

"Don't waste your time you're probably to good for her she is nothing but a player" Alex looked at me and ran away, I didn't stop her i was too confused at what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

I began to walk back to the car, i got in and began to drive back to my apartment. When i got there i didn't even acknowledge Lilly, i went straight to the room and buried my face in the pillow and screamed. EVERYTHING has always went wrong for me. I grabbed my phone and saw that Alex texted me...she was the last person i wanted to speak too but i read her text anyways.

Alex:* 1:30 pm : I'm sorry Mitchie i meant to break up with her...please talk to me

I hesitated before clicking the reply button but did...This was our conversation...

_Mitchie: you should have never flirted with me at the club knowing you had a girlfriend_

_Alex: I know it was wrong but when i saw you and we started dancing i completely forgot about having a girlfriend and i was going to break up with her but never had the chance_

_Mitchie: that is bullshit Alex you could have broken up with her instead of having lunch with me and could have had dinner with me instead but nope you had to make shit complicated and confusing and have me not trust a word you say_

_Alex: I'm sorry ..._

_Mitchie: I don't want to talk to you bye _

_Alex: Michelle! let me prove to you that you can trust me_

_Mitchie: Fine whatever_

I sighed and closed my eyes hoping i was going to take a nice nap but living with Lilly that was impossible. She barged into my room and began to sing and jump on my bed.

"SINCE YOU BEEEENN GONEEEEE I CAN BREATHEE FOR THE FIRST TIMMMMEEEEEE" She was laughing and i couldn't help but sing along with her.

"You can be such a dork"

"But you love me anyways...why so glum bum?" She giggled and threw herself next to me.

"Alex is a hoe"

"OMG but you were like so sprung yesterday and this morning"

"Things change.."

"What did she do?"

"Long story short...she had a girlfriend girlfriend caught us eating lunch about to kiss"

"OMG Mitchie Torres going to get her first kiss since high school ooo lala"

"Oh shush" i couldn't help but laugh she made everything better. I started to wobble and she looked at me funny.

"Um you doing the potty dance there Mitch?"

"Uh yeah" I laughed and ran to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Review i want to know thought on the story please :D**

I came out the bathroom and decided i would scare Lilly she had her headphones in her ear and was facing the opposite way of my door, she was singing 'let me love you' i giggled and walked over slowly and screamed boo in her ear.

"AH you bitch..." she smacked me with my pillow I couldn't stop laughing

"I'm sorry"

"I think Alex called..."

"Uh" I walked over to my phone and she in deed called, like a dummy i called back and kicked Lilly out of my room.

She picked up.

"Mitchelle...don't hang up"

"What do you want?"

"Start over with me please"

"I can't trust you!"

"Please...take a risk"

"I don't know"

"I'll prove myself"

"How"

"Can i pick you up at 8?"

"Sure" I hung up and put threw the phone on my bed and than threw myself on my bed. I buried my face into my hands, i didn't want to get hurt again but Alex was right take a chance...i can flirt and date just don't fall in love Mitchie.

I went down stairs and told Lilly that i was leaving tonight and she being the nosy person that she is was asking a million of questions.

"Omg where are you going? Are you going to baby sit? No wait a date? with who? is she cute? Is it the hoe Alex" I don't know why i got angry when she called Alex a hoe but it caused me to snap.

"She isn't a hoe" I scared her because her eyes got wide and she took a few steps back

"Sorry...need help with an outfit?"

"Sure...I need to look HOT"

"So it is a date" She smirked and i nodded

I picked out my clothes and got ready for my date with Alex i texted her my address and she responded with a smiley face. It was almost eight and Alex should be on her way, i was getting all nervous and Lilly wasn't making my nerves any better.

"MITCHIE YOUR SEXY DATE IS HERE!" I ran down the steps and calmed down when i almost hit the bottom step i didn't want to seem too eager.


	6. Chapter 6

**Haven't updated this one for a bit anyways please review leave your thoughts :)**

I stood in front of the car door and Alex looked at me weird before opening her car door, she saw that i was eyeing her and she spoke.

"Um Mitchelle aren't you going to get in?" She clearly did not get the picture of opening the door and being a lady!

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"If i have to explain I'll just leave you to have a date with yourself" She walked over to me running to the door on my side and opened it for me, i nodded and winked. I got in the car, it smelled like strawberries and vanilla...it smelled like her. She ran over to her side and got into the car and looked over at me, I looked at her in return. She winked and bit her bottom lip, my cheeks began to flush bright red and turned away. I heard her giggle and she started to drive. It was silent for a little bit and i guess she decided to break it.

"Want to play questions?"

"Sure...but you start" I bit my lip trying to appear sexy and she just laughed.

"OK...What's your favorite color?"

"Pink...What's yours?" I gave her a proud smile

"Green...When did you have your first kiss?" I HATED this question

"Freshman year of high school..." She could barley hear me, i expected her t laugh but she didn't

"Me too" She smiled and i couldn't help but blush.

"I don't understand" I looked down and played with my fingers, she placed her hand over mine grabbing for one of my hands and slipped her fingers between mine.

"Understand what Michelle?" She sure was a charmer and knew exactly how to get me, she ran chills down my spine and i tried to form words to respond

"Uh me developing this crush on you i guess" I turned to the window

"Why is that surprising never had a crush before?" she rubbed her thumb on my hand and i felt my cheeks grow hotter than before if that was possible and my stomach began to scream.

"I am very cautious about who i chose to date and take me out that's all"

I looked over at her and gave her a half-smile and she gave me a full one. She let go of my hand and i got sad but she needed both hands on the wheel in order to park. My hand grew cold from the absent of her hand perfectly between mine. She got out the car and ran over to my side quickly to open my door and i giggled, she caught on quickly.

she took my hand helping me out and placed her fingers between mine, i tried to control the blushing and when i looked over at her before she turned her head i saw that she was blushing.

"Hiding my affects on you Alex?" I winked and she shook her head

"Not even Michelle" She bit her bottom lip nervously

"Sure" I winked and she opened the door of the restaurant for me.

This date might not be bad as the first...


	7. Chapter 7

**Review ...haven't updated for a bit sorry :)**

****A woman had brought us to our table and Alex and i were sitting across from each other and we were both cheesing.

"This place is nice" I looked around in amazement

"I know i love it here...by the way they have karaoke in about an hour so after we eat we are going to sing" She winked at me and i almost choked on my water.

"Uh no way!"

"Yes way...Don't be chicken Michelle, you are out with ME which means you are going to do things you never thought you would do"

"We will see" I bit my straw and saw a blonde woman make her way to our table

"May i take your order?"

"Uh let me get a plate of spaghetti and meat balls and a chocolate milkshake and that will be it for us" I was stunned the blonde woman took her order and walked away. Wasn't i going to get some food? Alex couldn't stop laughing but i didn't find anything funny.

"I didn't order?" I crossed my arms against my chest.

"I know beautiful we are going to reenact a scene from _Lady and the Tramp_"

"You are so cheesy" i giggled

"I know...I am a cornball but for only you beautiful"

"I bet you say that to all your dates Alex"

"I have only actually ever said that to you Michelle" She leaned in closer into the table and i leaned in close to the table as well

"You sure?" She moved in closer

"Yes" I felt her breath blow across my lips and it ran shivers down my spine

"Here you guys are enjoy the food" I wanted to kick this waitress's ass, she interrupted a perfect moment. Alex saw me glare at her and laughed.

"Relax babe we have plenty of time for kissing" She winked and grabbed her fork.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review :) btw song used later in the chapter i do not own it's I won't give up by Jason Mraz**

Alex kept looking at me and every time she did i felt my stomach do somersaults. I looked down at my empty plate and i heard her laugh.

"Michelle you have nothing left on your plate what are you looking at?"

"Shut up" i winked at her

"Ready to sing?" She extended her hand to me and i grabbed it. I followed her over to the stage, she made a gesture to sit on the stool on the stage.

"I thought we were going to sing?"

"First i think i want to sing to you" She bit her bottom lip and i couldn't help but smile and blush furiously

"AYO turn up the track!" She took the mic and the music started, i placed my hands over my mouth and i felt tears come to my eyes when i recognized the song she was going to sing...this girl was too adorable...

"Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up"

She soon finished the song and i rushed over to her and wrapped my arms around her neck.

"Your so beautiful Michelle" I saw her blush at her own comment...UH this girl...Don't fall Mitchie don't fall

"Thanks princess" She leaned in and i leaned forward. Our lips touched. Nice and slow. Her lips were perfect. Everyone around disappeared and i felt like it was just me and her. My heart was racing and i felt hers beating just as fast as mine because our chest were touching. Her hands were pressed on my hips. She tried to push me even closer with out breaking the kiss but it was impossible. I heard a silent moan escape her mouth when I licked her bottom lip for entrance she granted it and our tongues began to battle. I pulled away needing air and she looked down.

"Wow" I heard escape her mouth.

"What's wrong Alex"

She ran away from me and i stood there stunned. She ran away from me in front of the whole restaurant.

"Really?" I whispered to myself.

She sang this romantic song and sang it to me and than gave me the kiss of a lifetime to just walk away? My heart sank...Don't fall Mitchie...


	9. Chapter 9

**I had a little writer's block for this story that why i didn't update it as often as my other ones but thanks so much for reading and reviewing :) hope you enjoy...**

It has been two weeks since I have spoken to Alex...She has been ignoring my calls and text. I have been stuck in my room hugging my pillow and crying. I know we weren't anything that serious but UH...her stupid charm...i should have listened to that girl Caitlyn. But nope i will never change, believing every word some heart breaker says to me. I heard a knock at the door and didn't answer but they came in anyway.

"Mitchie stop this she was just a girl at the club"

"I know..." i squeezed my pillow tighter.

"Want to go to laser tag?" She got real excited at smiled huge, gosh i love my best friend.

"No" I saw her expression change in a blink.

"You are so uhhhh" I had no response to this and i kept a straight face.

She marched out of the room and i laid back down hiding my face under the pillow. I heard foot steps march back in the room and before i got up to see what Lily was going to do a huge splash of water smacked my face.

I was dripping wet and she was laughing her head off, i really didn't see what was funny. I wanted to go smack her upside the head but i couldn't figure out how to move...i was still shocked.

"Get your ass dressed we are going to the movies" She skipped happily out the room and i got up and went to dry up in the bathroom. I couldn't be mad at her because she was right. I can't be all mopey from a girl i just met at the club.

I got dressed and we were off to the movies.

When we got there, Lily paid the tickets and i paid the popcorn and candy. We walked over to the guy who broke off the tickets and gave us directions on to which side our movie was on.

"First door on your right pretty ladies" He gave Lily and I a wink and i looked at him in disgust, Lily giggled and said 'thank you' in her flirty voice, which was just in a deeper tone so she sounded like an old, tall and sexy model.

"You are such a dork and so embarrassing" I lowered my head and we linked arms skipping to our seats in the theater.

We walked all the way to the back seats and sat down. My eyes were wandering around looking at the faces around me, I stopped when i saw a dark haired young girl shoving her tongue down a girl with light brown hair's throat before the lights of the theater dimmed and the movie started, who the hell does that? the point is to kiss when it is dark and the audience is paying attention to the movie...anger started to build and i spoke out.

"Get a room freaking horn dogs!" The girls looked back at me, i squinted to get a closer look at their faces, my eyes widen and the girl with dark hair turned back looking at the movie screen quickly. I felt a wall of tears form in my eyes and i ran out of the theater right when the lights were dimming...

I ran into the last bathroom stall and sat on the nasty floor hugging my knees letting out sobs...

"Mitchie?"

"I hate her"

"Hate who? what the hell happened?" Lilly was now standing outside of the stall i was in.

"Alex..." I opened the bathroom stall and hugged my best friend

"Oh hell no that was the bitch kissing that other bitch? how the hell could you tell they were pretty far? want to go beat her ass or do you want to go back home?"

"I want to finish the movie" I took a deep breath in and let it out. I wasn't going to let her affect my life...no way i would let her.

"You sure?"

"Yes" I nodded and linked my arm to Lilly's confidentially.


	10. Chapter 10

**Review.. i know took a while and it is short sorry review or like i don't think i will update.**

Lilly and i sat back down to our seats and i ended up falling asleep on Lilly's shoulder. I woke up to movie credits and the lights began to turn on slowly. I looked over at Alex and she looked back at me and i saw her eyes puffed red and she broke the stare and ran out of the theater, like the idiot that i am i ran after the young brunette.

She was sitting on the seats where the small play machines were. i sat next to her and she looked up at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't act all nice, i know you are mad at me..."

"I am..."

"I'm a player Michelle i can't change that, it isn't you so don't beat yourself up for it"

"I am not"

"Sorry you had to see what you saw, i didn't want to hurt you pretty girl" She winked at me stood up and sniffled her way out of the theater.

I sat there waiting for Lilly to catch up with me and held my chest. Alex had this charm, yeah i know she did me so dirty and she basically just let me down but i was still sprung, she had an amazing way with words.

* * *

So it is a week later, i haven't spoken to Alex at all until this morning. She called me and said she wanted o talk to me. My stomach flipped and i began to sweat. I didn't know if it was bad or not, i mean she sounded serious. I was scared shitless.

I was wearing a mini black skirt and a red belly shirt and some red flats. My hair was straightened and had a black bow head band.I looked hot.

I waited for her to text me because she was going to pick me up, she better not stand me up because i cancelled on babysitting Stella and Joey...I cancelled on money!

I waited on the couch for her to come pick me up so we cold walk to the park down the street.

I heard a knock and breathed in deeply before opening the door. I looked up at her and felt my cheeks grow hot and i bought my fingers near my mouth showing a sign of nervousness.

She gave me a weak smile and brought grabbed my hand near my mouth and pulled it down. She stepped closer to me and i froze, barley any space between us, so close that i felt her breath hit my lips.

Her forehead leaned in against mine and i saw the tears start to build in her eyes.

"Mitchelle i am so sorry" She pulled away and i pulled her back in and wrapped my arms around her. Her hands placed on her cheeks holding her face and my arms tightly secured around her.

"Don't cry Alex"

"I'm scared..."

"Of?"

"Love" She looked up at me and i gave her a smile.

"Don't be"


	11. Chapter 11

**WHOOOAA where the hell have i been :xxxx , Who knows :( , IM BACKKKKKKKKK and i will try to update at least once a day like i use to anyways to the story read and review :D**

"I've never fallen in love Mitchelle..."

"Alex..." I looked in to her eyes, her tears wouldn't stop falling.

"Mitchelle i'm falling so hard for you... i don't want to because you deserve someone so much better and i just i am a complete asshole and a jerk and-"

"GET THE HELL OFF HER!" Lilly swung and Alex fell to the floor holding on to her now bloody nose.

"LILLY WHAT THE HELL" I crouched down next to Alex and helped her up inside the house leading her to the bathroom. Lilly was rambling on following us inside.

"She doesn't deserve you she is an asshole and a whore, she deserves a good smack"

"I could take care of myself Lilly..." i said calmly while soaking a small rag for Alex's nose

"it doesn't look like it, you were going to forgive her dumbass" she rolled her eyes and i just applied the wet rag on Alex's nose and gave her a small kiss on her cheek ignoring Lilly.

"How you feeling Alex?" Alex kept her head down and just shook her head no.

"No what beautiful?" i said almost as a whisper.

"I...Mitchelle your friend is right i am no good for you stop caring for me and taking me in so easily" I sighed and crossed my arms in front of me

"DON'T... STOP TELLING ME WHAT THE FUCK TO DO...I can't help that no matter what you do to me and how much you hurt me i can forgive you because i never want you to leave me ok? i met you and i let you in and now i don't want you to go so just stop i need you.. i want you don't go don't say i don't deserve you just don't" I was sobbing and shivering at this point. Alex placed the rag down and kissed my cheek and hugged me.

"Yuck" I didn't realize that Lilly was still there, I glared at her and she rolled her eyes and she finally walked away.

Alex pulled away from the hug...i could have stayed that way forever. She looked at me her eyes red and puffy and gave me a warm smile.

"I'm new to the love thing ok?"

"Ok... so you love me?" I smirked at her

"Yes Mitchelle i love you so much it hurts"

"Oh my" i giggled and sniffled.

She placed her hands on my waist and i let a moan escape my mouth. STUPID

"damn i affect you that much baby" She winked and i smacked her chest playfully.

"Oh shush"

"I can't believe that you exist" I looked at her weirdly and chuckled

"What do you mean?"

"I never thought that i would find love Mitchelle but here it is...uhh i love you"

* * *

Alex left right when it got dark and i plotted myself next to Lilly on the couch. I couldn't stay mad at my best friend.

"Lilly.."

"Yeah?" she didn't look at me, her eyes stayed glued to the screen.

"I didn't mean to yell at you.. i know you just care if i get hurt...but-" she interrupted me

"Mitch just why her?" She looked up at me.

"I don't know she makes me feel like i need her..." She sighed and looked back at the TV , i leaned close to her and bit her cheek

"Stop being mad you old fart" I said trying to get rid of all this tension

"I can't stand you sometimes" she rolled her eyes and stared at me weirdly

"but you love me...right?" i poked my bottom lip out.

"yes booger face" She giggled and i hugged her hard i pulled away and laid my head on her lap.

She stroked my hair and i closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don' own "I Wouldn't mind it" By He is We... **

**So this is a special chapter i guess this maybe where all the drama really begins ;) prepare yourself, this chapter is all in Lilly's POV WHOOOAAAA :D **

**LILLY'S POV:**

It was around 3 something in the morning and i was still cuddled on the couch with my best friend. I stroked her hair and sighed, she was sleeping peacefully.

See I confirmed about a month ago that I am in love with this girl. Yup. I am in love, head over heels in love with my best friend. Its to see that she is like falling for Alex a hoe who doesn't care about her as much as i do. I have always been here for Mitchie and Alex just jumped into the picture and poof swooped Mitchie off her feet.

I never really seen Mitchie take a liking to someone this much which is why i keep my mouth shut and i guess support the relationship. It is getting harder to hide my feelings though. Right now i want to kiss her her lips are right there! i was leaning in closer and then i jump back when her eyes shot open, did she notice? uh-oh

"Did we fall asleep on the couch?" Phew she didn't... i think

"Yeah booger butt" I laughed and she smiled, i notice she was feeling around the couch and at one point she hit my crotch, i blushed and she laughed.

"Oh well that isn't what i was looking for" She winked at me playfully.

"What are you looking for Mitchie?"

"My phone" I pointed over to the coffee table and she grabbed it. After she clicked a couple buttons she turned bright red and had a smile from ear to ear.

"What are you cheesing about Mitchie?" i smirked at her, i knew it had to be something Alex sent but i had to play off these feelings no matter how jealous i was, i couldn't let her know.

"Look at what Alex sent me" she shoved the phone in my face.

_ItsYaBoo 2:38am: Hey baby i woke up and well you were the first thing that crossed my mind xD, i couldn't sleep so i started listening to music and a song came on and it is called "i wouldn't mind it" by He Is We, and i decided that that is going to be our song OK princess? :* "Forever is a long time but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side" Love you baby :)_

"Aw Mitch she is real sweet, and her name is Its Ya Boo?" I fake smiled.

" Yeah she put that as her name in my phone yesterday, but I know that smile, it is the same one you give when you say that 'my food is real good'" Uh OH she is on to me.

"Your food is good" She squinted her eyes.

"You are lying spit it out what's wrong? is it because of what she did before?, Lilly you need to forget it OK? it is in the past i forgave her and i feel like she won't do it again, i feel like she's the one, she makes me so happy and i can't have my best friend hate her!" There is the words that hurt me the most. _Best friend_. I want to be more Mitchie.

"That's not it" i whispered, she came closer and i became more sweaty. She makes me so nervous.

"Then what orange head?" I laughed and she grabbed my hands.

"I love you" I said, i always told her what was wrong she just didn't understand which love i meant.

"I love you too, now tell me what's wrong" She smiled and i was fuming and was feeling myself going to explode.

"I am IN love with you Mitchie that's what's wrong" I stormed out shocked at my self and scared of knowing what she will say.

I ran out in the pouring rain trying to find somewhere to go. I didn't know where i was going.

I kept running and sobbing at the same time,I i finally broke.

"LILLY!" I turned around and froze.

"GO AWAY!" She was the last person i wanted to see. She caught up to where i froze and she was trying to talk to me over the rain.

"I saw you run from your apartment what happened?"

"This is YOUR fault Miley all your fault! I told her you said that i would feel better so why don't i? huh stupid dumb ass uh i hate you so much right now" She pulled me into a hug and i sobbed in her arms.

**Uh oh tisk tisk looks like Lilly fell for Mitchie Dx **

**R/R xD**


End file.
